


Burns

by cr3stfallen



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Highlander Hyur Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), M/M, Minor Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood, Minor Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light, POV Aymeric de Borel, POV First Person, Unrequited Love, Vague Spoilers, You ever crush on BOTH of your best friends and then watch them get together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cr3stfallen/pseuds/cr3stfallen
Summary: Spoilers through Stormblood patch quests
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Estinien Wyrmblood
Kudos: 8





	Burns

Burns are not a common occurrence in the frigid winters of Coerthas, but when they do touch us, the pain lingers. Marks our very souls, reminds us to not open up too much lest we fall prey to our mortal weaknesses. 

Of course, I had noticed the very apparent marks that showed across her pale skin in the wake of Haurchefant's untimely demise. Considering Beretta was never one to cover any of her best assets until arriving in Ishgard, I took it as a subtle hint and declined to speak up about my feelings then; it felt inappropriate. As long as my companion found herself safe, I would allow her the space to deal with the grief as she may.

Of course, I had noticed when my oldest friend breathed easier upon his return from Kugane. Foolishly I rationalized it down to his own personal journey alone, for I was simply glad he had sought his own path at long last. Estinien always slept restlessly, but his eye bags were now a thing of the past. Clearly, whatever had changed was well worth the effort for his health and happiness, but his smiles her direction in particular seemed softer.

I cannot in good conscience deign myself a better authority on their needs than they should be. I know in my mind it is not a reflection of my own worth when Estinien told me of the bad timing, or when she told me she was incapable of such things as love. Jealousy bites at me like the cold, seeping in the cracks of my polished facade as I have done my utmost to not let it's cruelty ruin the one two good things Hydaelin has bequeathed me. I had always understood implicitly that my own happiness in personal life was most likely beyond the limits of possibility, known that I had married myself to this job and my people. Until them, it was a sacrifice I was proud to make.

Whatever capacity they may need, they are dear to me. But I cannot deny that selfishly I wonder why I was not enough for them, what had stopped either of them from even trying. I feel tarnished by its grip on me as I did my best to suppress it lest it hurt them. Perhaps I was a touch too cold, too formal, but we all have better things to occupy our thoughts with war on our doorstep so short on the heels of Ishgard's own renewed independence. At any rate, things more pressing than a foolish boys overeager heart.

I have seen the true test of their character, seen its depths poured out in blood, sweat and tears as we sacrificed our well being for each other and countrymen. Seen them both break down under pressures beyond what anyone should bear and reformed on the other side all the stronger for it. How could I not admire them in turn for it, no matter where the Furies wind takes them?

They say it's nothing, smirk lightly at inquiries to the nature of the frequent visits, but I know it is mostly for my ego. One cannot hide the delicacy with which he swiped her hair back over her shoulder to tend to her wound after Ghimlyt, the break in her voice when he was nearly lost to us at the Steps, and that precious familiarity one also cannot hide if they have seen more of each other than anyone else. They need no words for their closest friend to understand the truth of it, even when they did not understand it themselves.

It is all for the best. 

I earnestly love them both, in their own way. I cannot fault them for finding solace in this cruel world where it can be sought, but as my tears threaten to stain the paper of their gentle request at their private union, I can truly say my soul burns and may possibly never heal quite the same.


End file.
